RX-0 Unicorn Gundam
:This article is about the mobile suit. For the anime series this unit is named after, see 'Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn.'' '''RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (aka Unicorn Gundam, Unicorn, RX-0) is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, piloted by Banagher Links. When used for noble reasons by a pilot possessing the proper character, the RX-0 is the "key" to opening a mysterious object known only as "Laplace's Box". Technology & Combat Characteristics Produced as a part of the E.F.S.F's reorganization plan, the "U.C. Project", the Unicorn Gundam is a revolutionary design and to be the main symbol for the "U.C. project" - to destroy the trace and symbolisms of Zeonism, and thus not only does it features a Gundam design, but also incorporate an anti-Newtype system. Featuring the most advanced mobile suit technology of the time, the mobile suit's performance is unmatched. Incorporating test data obtained from the experimental MSN-06S Sinanju, the entire frame is lined with psyco-frame receptors, drastically increasing the responsiveness of the unit and allowing it to be piloted like an extension of the pilot's body. In some cases, this responsiveness is so high that it appears the suit acts of its own accord without the pilot making any conscious actions. It utilizes a special "La+ Program" OS and a system known as the "NT-D (Newtype-Destroyer)", which activates the suit's psyco-frame and dramatically increases the suits performance. In its normal mode, the Unicorn's head is similar in appearance to those of Londo Bell's mass-produced mobile suits, with the addition of a single, horn-like antenna extending from the forehead (hence the name "Unicorn"). In terms of its armaments in normal mode, the Unicorn is very lightly armed, with half of its built-in weaponry only being available in Destroy Mode. Destroy Mode is the form the Unicorn Gundam takes when its NT-D System is activated. The transformation is marked by an expansion of the suit's frame. The armor seams separate and lock down into various hard-points, while the newly exposed psyco-frame emits a deep red glow (attributed to a psyco-frame luminescence phenomenon). In this mode, the mobile suit becomes taller and its head transforms to one having standard Gundam features, the visor and face guard transforming to reveal the mouth plate and the antenna splitting into a V-fin. In order to prevent its transformation being interrupted, its I-Field strength will be increased, at least temporary. Additionally a pair of beam Vulcan guns will be revealed on the shoulders, and two additional beam sabers will extend out of the backpack. In this form, the suit's psyco-frame scans the pilot's thoughts and directly transmits them to the suit's drive system; in other words, the Unicorn can ultimately be controlled by the pilot's thoughts alone. The machine's performance - its mobility in particular - is dramatically increased when the NT-D is active partially due to the exposure and activation of six additional thrusters. In addition to the performance boost, the NT-D also allows the Unicorn to take control of an enemy's psycommu weapons. However, the stress placed on the mind by manipulating an object more than tenfold the size of an average human is extraordinary. Even with the aid of the psyco-frame the pilot's mind can only endure roughly five minutes of operation before a safeguard is believed to activate, deactivating the psyco-frame and returning the mobile suit to its normal form. Furthermore, the system activates not according to the pilot's discretion, but automatically upon the detection of another Newtype. The system also directs the movement of the suit when active, and does not completely depend on the pilot for commands. By default, the system will automatically attempt to destroy any Newtype enemies it detects, but requires the pilot to give it a conscience so it does not merely become a killing machine. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Housed within the head. Hobby Japan lists it as a beam vulcan gun, though standard live rounds can also be used. ;*Beam Gatling Gun :A manipulator-operated, Gatling-style beam weapon capable of high-rate firing. This fully automatic weapon was equipped by the Sleeves to the Unicorn when the machine escaped from Palau. Though initially incompatible when given enough time the Unicorn's OS can adapt to and recognize the beam Gatling gun. Though fully automatic the beam Gatling gun's individual shots are not as powerful as a beam rifle as they are seen to only chip away at the armor of an AMX-009 Dreissen mobile suit. The beam Gatling gun was destroyed by the funnels of the NZ-666 Kshatriya. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, and is able to match the output of large mega-particle cannons. Normally, it functions like an ordinary beam rifle but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yields at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. The Unicorn is outfitted with 10 spare customized E-Pacs on the back of its skirt. ;*Beam Saber :The Unicorn is equipped with a total of four beams sabers. Each forearm stores a beam saber and can also be used while attached externally to the arms, a mechanism inherited from the Sinanju. In Destroy Mode, two additional beam sabers deploy from the backpack in a design reminiscent of the RX-78 Gundam. Also, while in Destroy Mode, the Unicorn is capable of generating giant beam sabers, capable of effortlessly slicing a large piece of debris clean in half. ;*Hyper Bazooka :Standard-issue equipment to all Earth Federation Mobile Suits. However, its length varies between Unicorn Gundam's two modes. Fed with 6-round magazines. The rounds operate differently than a normal bazooka, as they explode before making contact and release small beams on par with vulcans. ;*Shield :A four-petal shaped shield that houses an I-field barrier generator; the feature is operational in both Unicorn mode and Destroy mode. System Features ;*'La+ Program' :A unique Operating System that slowly reveals the path to unlock Laplace's Box once certain requirements are met. The program appears to be closely tied to both the NT-D and the Unicorn's pilot. Upon reaching Laplace at midnight Greenwich Mean Time, the program will broadcast the Universal Century inauguration speech and Federation Universal Century Charter made at Laplace in UC 0001. Ultimately, according to Daguza Mackle, the true purpose of the program might actually be to serve as a guidepost to test the pilot's heart as the program itself leads the pilot to the Box. ;*Newtype-Destroyer (NT-D) System ;*'Weapon Device Driver' :When the Unicorn aquires a new weapon, such as the Beam Gatling Gun, the weapon needs to be converted before the Unicorn can actually use it in battle. This gives Unicorn an advantage by allowing it to use any weapon it can obtain, on the battlefield, without the need to return to the mothership for configuring. History In the manga, the Unicorn Gundam debuted with a unknown pilot at the controls, doing a test run for the Vist Foundation. The Unicorn was up against a group of ARX-014 Silver Bullet. Three of the Silver Bullets grabbed the Unicorn Gundam with their incoms and started electrocuting the pilot. Suddenly, the Destroy Mode activated and took out three of the Silver Bullets. The Unicorn charged towards the fourth when Destroy Mode shut off. The test ended with the pilot being killed due to the G-forces exerted on his body. Note: The rest of the Unicorn Gundam's history can be found on Banagher Links' page Variants ;*RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" ;*RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Picture Gallery Unicorn.png Rx-0-ver-ka.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode (Katoki version) Deactivated Gundam Unicorn.png|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode deactivated Rx-0-ms1.jpg|Unicorn Gundam in Gundam Musou 3 Rx-0-ntd-ms2.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) in Gundam Musou 3 Rx-uc-verka-458266.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) art by Hajime Katoki Rx-0poster.jpg|Unicorn Gundam promo poster Rx-0-mgboxart.jpg|1/100 MG Unicorn Gundam - Box art Unicorn-mscage-boxart.jpg|1/100 MG Unicorn Gundam HD Color Ver. + MS Cage - Box art File:Hguc-unicorn-titanium.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode Titanium Finish - Box art Unicorn-greatmechanics.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam featured in Great Mechanics magazine RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode with Beam Saber.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam w/ forearm Beam Saber Unicorn-gundam.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) Unicorn-destroymode-front.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode (Front) Unicorn-destroymode-back.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode (Back) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam - GFF Metal Composite.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam - GFF Metal Composite Gundam-unicorn-ova-ost.jpg|RX-0 (Unicorn Mode) on Gundam Unicorn OST cover Unicorn-novel4.jpg|Unicorn Gundam novel artwork RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Unicorn Mode - MS Girl.jpg|Unicorn Gundam MS Girl Unicorn-girl.jpg|Unicorn Gundam w/ armaments MS Girl 71cd7637a0bf4777b85d2f3853b7f85b.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Unicorn_cockpit_view.png|View of the Unicorn Gundam's HUD NTD.png|NT-D being activated on the Unicorn Gundam NTD vs Funnels.png|Demonstration of the NT-D against Funnels Unicorn_NTD.png|Unicorn Gundam in Destroy Mode Unicorn_passenger_seat.png|Passenger seat Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 57.jpg|La+ Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 42.jpg|Unicorn Gundam about to fire its Beam Magnum Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 52.jpg|Unicorn (Destroy Mode) about to fire its Beam Magnum Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 38.jpg|Beam Magnum fired Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 45.jpg|Unicorn Gundam's I-Field shield Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 48.jpg|The cockpit while the NT-D is activated Gundam Unicorn - MS Face.JPG|Gundam Unicorn - RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Unicorn Mode Face Gundam Unicorn Destroyer Mode Screenshot.jpg|RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Destroy Mode Face RX-0.jpg|RX-0 (NT-D and Unicorn Mode) RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Beam Gatling Gun.jpg|Beam Gatling Gun - Lineart Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 49.jpg|The screen of La+ Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 13.jpg|Weapon Device Driver converts the Beam Gatling Gun Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 18.jpg|Unicorn uses Beam Gatling Gun against Kshatriya Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 23.jpg|The NT-D turns the Kshatriya's Funnels against it MS Gundam Unicorn - Beam Saber out of NT-D.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) using its beam saber against the Kshatriya Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 50.jpg|The NT-D starting to engage Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 70.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) about to fire its Beam Magnum unicornpsychoframe.jpg|The Unicorn's psychoframe sends out raw energy and deflects beams when Banagher communicates with Loni. (Episode 4) !BjBn+Q!!2k~$(KGrHqEOKiUEslw(-G3oBLR05SOTQQ~~_12.JPG RX-0 Unicorn Gundam HG.jpg|Unicorn Gundam 100.jpg|RX-0 Gundam Unicorn Mode HG Fan Art File:CG Unicorn.jpg File:CG Unicorn Rear.jpg File:CG Unicorn NDS.jpg File:CG Unicorn NDS Rear.jpg Notes & Trivia *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam is one of the playable secret mobile suits in the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam Next, coming along with a new Route H. For the PlayStation Portable port Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus, the Unicorn is joined by NZ-666 Kshatriya. Gundam Unicorn has been recently confirmed as a Playable MS in Gundam Musou 3. *In Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku, Unicorn Gundam is categorized as a "long" unit in Unicorn Mode, while it is classified as a "short" unit whenever it turns into Destroy Mode. The Unicorn Gundam is the only unit that switches between two different types in the game. *The OVA version of the Master Grade Unicorn Gundam includes blue beam saber effect parts, as opposed to pink from the Version Katoki. Articles & References 3555964875_eb08295db1_o.jpg|Unicorn Gundam system features Unicorn-ani2.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Gundam Fix Figuration) on Gundam Ace Unicorn-denuni2uw7.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (GFF) features Rx-0-frame.jpg|Unicorn Gundam internal frame on Gundam Ultimax Srwhotnews_ace7_fahq.jpg|FA Unicorn Gundam & Banshee featured on Gundam Ace RX-0 Unicorn Psychoframe Off.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Magazine Article RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Destroy Mode.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - MSN-06S - Sinanju - Optional Weapons.jpg|Beam Gatling Gun - Technical Detail/Design RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Beam Gatling Gun - INFO.jpg Gundam Unicorn - Vulcans.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam - Vulcans Technical Detail/Design RX-0 Unicorn Gundam-U - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 Unicorn Gundam-U - TechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Mode - Technical Detail/Design RX-0 Unicorn Gundam-U - WeaponTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Mode - Armaments/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 Unicorn Gundam-D SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 Unicorn Gundam-D - WeaponTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Mode - Technical Detail/Design 1102141956070.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) (ANA colors) 6239c8722ea10e75fccfdb67f1a8a6561303752870_full.jpg|Gundam Unicorn Full Armor version novel External Links *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam on MAHQ.net *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:RX-0 ユニコーンガンダム Category:Universal Century Category:Featured Article Category:Universal Century mobile suits